Mine - Outlaw Queen
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: A woman and a men that live happily ever after... or not. Carrying a normal life is not easy, much less when you have secrets, but especially when your biggest secret is right in front of you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! I bring you my new OQ story. I hope you like it, this one is out of the magic world and storybrooke. Let me know what you think and if you like me to continue posting chapters. I want to thank you all of you who supported my other storys.**

 **PS. I made (or at least I tried) a video of this story, so I'm gonna let you the link right here. You can find it on Youtube as: Outlaw Queen - Mine.** **watch?v=ur2WDnH_oc &t=2s**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina had her eyes lost in the book and moved her head just to see the notes she was making quickly in her notebook. She had an important test the next day and she had to learn concepts and structures from each of the monosaccharide's that existed. No one told her that being a Pharmacist Biologist would be easy, but it was a career that really fascinated her. Regina had to figure out how to study in the mornings and work in the evenings to pay for the college; she was a waitress in a small cafe downtown of the city and her daily attire was dark jeans, a white blouse and above that a black apron.

"The handsome boy came back, and is looking at you" Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Regina looked up and a small tuft of hair escaped her ponytail and her forehead fell copper.

"Can you take care?" She asked her friend.

Mary shook her head while smiling and Regina snorted.

"I think there's a reason for he has been coming for three days and always sits in your section."

"Maybe he just likes that table." Regina put the pen between the pages of the book and closed it by putting it on top of the notebook and pushing them aside.

"I think he likes the waitress more than the table."

Regina glared at her friend and adjusted the lock of her dark hair behind her ear, she putted her hands on the apron and took out the little blog of notes and the pen she used to take orders. She walked to the table where the boy was and before speaking she licked her lips and cleared her throat which made the boy look up.

"What do you want to order?" She asked indifferently.

"A cup of coffee and..." The boy looked at the menu for a couple of seconds "A grilled cheese sandwich."

Regina wrote the order on the blog and nodded as she bit her lip, it was a habit she had every time she wrote down something. She felt the boy's eyes watching her intently.

"Need anything else?"

"Nothing else, thank you" The boy smiled.

He was quite handsome, his hair was light brown and short, his eyes were gray and he had a commercial smile with dimples on his cheeks. Regina had to admit it, it was the dream of any teenage girl, but she wasn' anymore.

The brunette turned around and walked to the window where the orders were given to leave the boy's note, and even then she could feel that he was still watching her.

"What's his problem?" Regina asked, wrinkling her forehead as she leaned at the drinks bar her friend attended.

"I don't think he has any problems" Mary Margaret answered "He is perfect."

"If David heard you say that, he would sure burn with jealousy."

David was Mary Margaret's boyfriend and he looked like a prince, he was tall and blond with blue eyes and a body that would melt anyone. They had been together since high school and she and the couple were in college together, same campus but different careers. Regina and Mary had known each other since they were kids and had practically grown up together.

"But he didn't listen to me" Mary crossed her arms over the bar "And nobody has to tell him" Regina smiled shaking her head "How are you going with the test?"

"Well, I have not even learned half of it. But the night is long."

"I can't believe you waste your nights studying."

"Well, for those of us who work and are interested in studying, we don't mind spending the night reading to pass all the subjects" Regina commented with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't blame me for my photographic memory." Mary shrugged. "I can't help it."

Regina made a face and turned to the window as the bell announcing the ready orders sounded. She walked to the window and placed the plate with the cheese sandwich on a tray and poured a cup of coffee into the pitcher of fresh coffee. The brunette walked with the tray in her hands and felt that the nerves were present in her stomach; the boy's constant gaze made her nervous, but in a strange way, he scared her and intrigued her at the same time.

When she reached the table, the boy smiled at her as he removed his hands from the table so that Regina could serve his order. The brunette left the plate and cup on the table and leaned the tray on her hip.

"There's something else that I can get you?"

The boy took a sip of coffee and left the cup on the table shaking his head.

"Everything is perfect."

* * *

At last the stress of the exam had passed and was Friday, Regina was completely free that weekend; she had finished homework at school and had even had time to read a little about the next topic to discuss at the start of the week.

When she arrived at the dinner she felt relaxed and without pressure. She looked her friend smiled to see her arrive and Regina walked straight to the bar to greet her.

"How is school going?"

"All normal, nothing hectic" Mary said with a smirk "What about you?"

"Finish the homework and now I can stay in the apartment watching Netflix all day tomorrow" She answered smiling. Regina only worked part-time from Monday to Friday and only when it was very necessary on weekends.

"By the way... Someone is looking for you" Mary made a movement with her head so that Regina turned to see the blond boy sitting on the same table as always "He's been there half an hour."

"And he haven't ordered anything yet?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said she just wanted to be taken care of by you." Her friend smirked and Regina made a face at her. "I think you should take care of him." Mary adjusted the fringe of her wavy, dark hair.

Regina walked behind the bar and left the backpack under the bar along with her jacket. She picked up her hair in a ponytail leaving her fringe loose, she put on her apron and took a breath before walking to the blond boy's table. In those five seconds of travel, she had made a decision; she would face the boy once and for all.

"Hi" He spoke with a smile on his face.

"Look friend, I don't know what you're up to but it's enough. I don't like you staring at me so much or that you demand that only I attend to you" Regina wrinkled her forehead and spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Calm down" He said showing his hands "I only come here because I like the food and the coffee is delicious."

"And then why are you always looking at me and demanding that I take care of you?" Regina crossed her arms and looked at the boy raising his eyebrows.

"That has an explanation, but I'm really ashamed to tell you."

"I don't care, you have to give me an explanation."

"What's going on here?" Interrupted the manager of the dinner, approaching the table. The man was tall and stocky and dressed in jeans and formal shirts. Regina had always thought it was a man who wanted to look like a boy "is there a problem?"

"No." the boy said quickly when he saw Regina's worried face. "I was just talking to the young lady, asking for recommendations from the menu." The boy smiled naturally.

The manager looked at Regina and she just looked down at the ground, begging for the land to swallow her.

"If so, then I will let you enjoy your meal, sir." The manager walked back to his office and she let out the air she was holding.

"Thank you for that" She said looking at the boy.

"Don't worry, after all it was my fault... What are you going to order?"

"I'm looking forward to something sweet, but I really have no idea what to ask for" he said taking the menu to see the dessert section.

"I can recommend the seventh heaven cake, it is a mixture of milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate and a mixture of cheesecake cream cheese; It is really very tasty.

"It sounds delicious... So I want the cake and the usual coffee."

Regina nodded and turned to walk. When she reached the bar, Mary Margaret asked her what had happened but she just shook her head and asked for a slice of cake while she poured coffee into a cup.

When she returned to the table to deliver the order, the boy was looking at her with a small smile and Regina just under the view.

"Enjoy it" She said putting things on the table.

"Do you want to know why I'm here? Of course, in addition to food and coffee" Regina looked at him and nodded nervously "I like you. You are very beautiful, and from the first day I came here, I liked you a lot."

Regina looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow trying not to blush.

"You don't even know me."

"That's what I want, to know you" The boy smiled "Of course, if you allow me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I like you, you're very attractive." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Sure, unless I'm indifferent to you."

Regina smiled at his comment and adjusted the fringe behind her ear, biting her lower lip.

"Tomorrow I have the day off."

The boy looked at her surprised and smiled broadly.

"What do you think if you give me your number so you can tell me where I can pick you up?" The guy took his phone out of his pocket "Just if you want."

Regina took the phone and putted her number and her name on it.

"I still don't know your name" Regina extended her hand to deliver the phone.

"I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin."

He picked up the phone and looked at the screen with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Regina."

* * *

 **So? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I bring you a new chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for supporting this new story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Are you going out with him?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

Regina was looking at herself in the mirror that was in the living room of her apartment, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Regina shrugged without giving much importance.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I thought that the fact that he was harassing you would take you away from him."

"He wasn't harassing me, he goes to the dinner because he likes what we serve there" Regina observed the makeup in her eyes and placed a little more eyeliner to obtain a line that would highlight her eyes.

"Yes of course, he liked everything _you_ served" Mary gave her a mischievous smile. Regina looked at her through the mirror and glared at her friend hoping she would not notice that her cheeks had flushed at her comment "What time are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet. Robin told me that he'll text me when he came here."

"Robin Eh?" Mary smiled "So why are you getting ready so early?"

"I want to be ready by the time he arrives."

"You really like him, didn't you?" Mary asked raising her eyebrow.

Regina put a little gloss on her lips and turned around to sit on the couch next to her friend.

"He's attractive" Regina replied feigning disinterest "I don't deny it, but I don't know him enough to make sure I like him."

"Your words are not very consistent with your actions Regina. You are giving too much importance to someone you 'barely know'" Mary made the quotes with her fingers emphasizing the words.

"I just don't want to ruin things" Regina confessed "Since Daniel I didn't go out with anyone and I'm afraid to screw everything up..."

"Regina, you're not going to ruin anything. What happened with Daniel was not your fault and you know it" Mary took the hand of her friend "You need to get that idea out of your head or you would never be completely happy."

Regina just nodded and looked down, trying to make emotions not present at that moment. Daniel had left her very marked and had trampled her heart in a way that had taken years to regain strength.

* * *

Regina and Mary Margaret started watching a movie that was on television, it was one of those romantic comedies that Mary loved to watch. Regina consoled herself with the idea that David would arrive in a matter of minutes and take Mary to her regular date so she wouldn't have to put up with the movie anymore. Maybe she would go to Netflix and catch up on the show she had begun to see, the story had her trapped but she hadn't had time to continue seeing it.

Her phone emitted a vibration accompanied by an almost inaudible sound, Regina took her phone unhurriedly and without taking her eyes off the television she spiked the notification on the screen to read it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Robin's name and she hurriedly read the message to write an answer.

 _"Can you send me your location to pick you up? I'm getting closer to downtown to get some things. "_

Regina smiled and shared the location to Robin by means of a message and adorning it with smiley emoticons to write a simple: _"I'll wait for you"._

The brunette couldn't help having a small smile on her face, which caused her friend to look at her raising an eyebrow, which didn't last long because the doorbell rang and Mary hurried to open the door letting her boyfriend in, receiving him with a kiss in the lips.

Regina looked at them out of the corner of her eye and tried to concentrate on the film to avoid hearing the noises that the lovebirds made when kissing. Seconds later she only heard a "see you later" and the sound of the door closing. She just sighed and took control of the television to access Netflix and before she could press the button to start watching the chapter of her show, her phone rang again.

 _"I think I'm at the door of your building, can you come down?"_

Regina frowned at the speed with which Robin had arrived at the place. She got up from the couch quickly and grabbed her phone and her purse; before leaving the apartment, the brunette looked at herself once more in the mirror and arranged a couple of strands of her hair. Finally she made sure to take a leather jacket that matched her boots.

When she left the building elevator she could see Robin facing the door waiting for her with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looking at her with a smile.

Regina smiled while she got out of the building and approached Robin as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi." greeted him with a small smile.

"Hi." she replied embarrassed.

"Are you ready?"

"Where will we go?"

"Well, I plan it to be a little surprise. The only thing I can tell you is that you're going to ruffle a little" Robin wink an eye and smiled at Regina when he saw her face full of confusion.

He took her hand gently and with fear and walked several steps to a motorcycle standing on the sidewalk. Robin let go of the brunette hand and took a small black helmet and handed it to Regina.

"Will we go on a motorcycle?" Regina took the helmet hesitantly and stared at him.

"You don't like the idea?" He took the other helmet that rested on the handlebar and put it on in his head while riding nimbly on the motorcycle.

"Just... I've never got on one" the brunette replied in distress.

"There is always a first time for everything" Robin gave her a small smile and extended his arm to offer help to the brunette.

Regina hesitated before putting on her helmet and took Robin's hand as she walked to the back of the motorcycle. The brunette stepped one leg over the motorcycle leaning on the shoulders of Robin to be able to climb. Once up, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she heard the sound of the ignition of the bike.

"Hold on tight." Robin told her leaning to take the handlebar of the bike.

The brunette took Robin's jacket with her hands and squeezed it as hard as she could. She refrained from letting out a scream when she felt the motorcycle move forward and closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face.

* * *

Regina didn't knew how much time had elapsed, she simply jumped down from the motorcycle thanking for being on solid ground. Robin chuckled as the brunette took off her helmet and her face clearly showed that she was scared.

"Come on, couldn't be so bad" Regina didn't answered and simply handed the helmet to Robin "Calm down, you just need to relax a little."

The boy left both helmets on the motorcycle and lifted the seat to take a small cooler out of the compartment.

At that moment, the brunette could feel the characteristic smell of salt water and the sand mixing and turn her head to the left watching the beach before her. Seconds later Robin was at her side, with the cooler in his right hand and his left hand extended toward her.

Regina took the boy's hand and allowed herself to be guided by him feeling her boots were buried in the sand. Robin stopped and Regina watched as he took off his jacket and put it on the sand; He left the cooler on his side and sat on the sand telling the brunette to sit on his jacket.

"If I had known that we would come to the beach, I probably would have brought something more appropriate" Regina commented sitting down next to him.

"It was a surprise." Robin answered with a small smile.

Regina watched the ocean before them and felt the wind caressing her face and hair, filling her lungs with fresh air and her eyes shining before the sight of the sun descending to the sea.

"It's been a while since I came to the beach."

"You have a busy life, I suppose."

"Between school and work there is not much free time."

"What are you studying?" Asked Robin settle down on the sand to be able to look at Regina without any problem.

"Chemist Pharmacist Biologist" She replied with pride.

"Wow! It must be very interesting."

"It is, if you like science, especially chemistry."

"Sciences were never my thing" Robin shrugged.

"What do you do?" The brunette asked curiously.

"I have a music studio, where you can record albums and all that. I studied business administration because my father wanted me to take charge of his business but that was never my thing... Music is my passion."

"Your father didn't get mad?

"My sister took charge of occupying my place and being the favorite daughter... And the truth, I appreciate that" Robin smiled "My father accepted that I couldn't be in a company, which was not my thing. He helped me set up the studio."

"You have a sister?"

"Belle, she's three years younger than me but she's not an ordinary woman at all; my mother died when she was five years old and my father and I took care of her. So she's a very competitive woman who doesn't get intimidated by a man, and I think that makes her successful for business."

"That's awesome."

"She's an awesome woman, I guess she inherited it from dad. On the other hand I am like my mother, she was passionate and a free soul and I inherit her passion for music. She taught me to play the piano" Robin's voice was melancholy and Regina felt the need to take her hand to which he responded with a small smile "But enough of me. What about your family?"

"Not much really, it's just my father and me. My mother left when I was 12 years old and we never saw her again... My father is living in a small town called Storybrooke, it is not far from here, but I decided to move to Portland to study."

"It must be difficult to be away from your father" This time, Robin took the hand of the brunette with his hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"A little" Regina under the look and cleared her throat "But let's not talk about sad things, tell me, what instruments do you play besides the piano?"

Robin released Regina's hand to open the cooler and take a couple of glass bottles that contained pleasantly iced red wine. He passed one of the bottles to Regina and uncorked it without much effort and then help Regina to do the same.

"Well, besides the piano, I learned to play guitar, violin, bass guitar and play a little cello... I took all those classes hidden from my father while I was in college. I learned to read and write music, to create melodies and later I had them connect with lyrics.

"Do you also write songs?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She was impressed.

"At least that's what I try."

"I would love to hear one."

"I play in a bar every night except Mondays. You should come someday."

"I would love to."

Regina smiled and took a sip from the bottle, noticing how Robin's hand was taking hers. She felt a chill run down her arm and looked sideways at the boy who had his eyes on the sea.

It was nice to talk with him. Robin was quite interesting and Regina could feel the clear attraction between them. The brunette bit her lip, wishing she could know what the gray-eyed boy was thinking.

Robin looked at her, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and smiled shyly. He gave her a small smile and with a movement of his hand managed to interlace the fingers with the brunette's. He watched her contemplating the sunlight reflecting on her dark hair and her brown eyes; she was beautiful, very beautiful and he couldn't avoid looking at her without feeling the need to have her in his arms and kiss her.

Both averted their eyes and without letting go of the hand watched the sun join the sea announcing the sunset.

They spent several hours talking about Regina's school and Robin's studio, asking questions in order to get to know each other better and enjoying their second round of wine and a couple of sandwiches that Robin had prepared and kept in the cooler.

Robin couldn't help but smile when Regina talked about school. She was so passionate about her career and her plans for the future that her eyes lit up and her smile was wide. Regina shuddered when she realized that Robin hadn't let go of her hand in all the time they had been talking about and it felt good.

* * *

The way back was a little more pleasant. Regina was a little more relaxed and this time she had hold Robin's back and had closed her eyes feeling the cold air that the night had brought. Robin's scent filled her lungs and she impulsively slide her hands to his chest feeling firm and Robin just smiled.

When they got to Regina's building, it was Robin's first to get off the bike and then he took the brunette hands to help her down.

"I had a great time today" Regina commented with a small smile.

"I hope that this would happen a second time." Robin answered with a seductive voice.

"Probably."

Regina stood on tiptoe to say goodbye to Robin with a kiss on the cheek and smiled coquettishly. Robin watched the brunette walk to the entrance of the building and smiled when she looked at him before climbing the elevator.

* * *

"So it turned out to be a handsome gallant mounted on his iron horse," Mary Margaret commented, recharging her arms at the bar. The dinner was quiet that afternoon and Regina was telling her friend the details of her date with Robin "And from what I see, you enjoyed your date quite a bit."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend's insinuation, but she couldn't deny that it had been nice enough to spend time with Robin.

"Maybe" the brunette replied with a small smile.

"Come on Regina! Your face is telling that you like him."

"Of course not!" Regina hastened to deny.

"I know you Regina Mills... Your eyes give you away" Mary looked away from her friend and smiled "Speaking of the devil."

Regina turned her head to meet Robin entering the dinner. He looked really handsome in his jeans and leather brown jacket that matched his boots and contrasted with his white shirt. At that time, Regina wanted to be a little more presentable or wear a bit of lip gloss.

"Hi." greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." Regina smiled automatically when she saw him standing in front of her.

"How are you?"

"Good, very good, and you?"

"Fairly good."

They both looked at each other with a smile on their faces, there were seconds of silence but they spoke with their eyes. Mary Margaret cleared her throat and Regina reacted by shaking her head.

"Can I offer you something to eat or drink?" Mary asked

"I would like a beats with a shot of espresso to go, please." Robin replied kindly.

Mary nodded and started to prepare Robin's order.

"To go?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I have things to do in the studio." He explained "Also just come to see you to leave you this."

Robin took a small piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket and extended his arm to give it to Regina.

"What is this?"

"It's a pass with several tickets to the bar where I perform." He explained with a small smile and put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans "I thought you'd like to go someday and maybe bring some friends from school."

"Thanks." She replied with a small smile.

"Here you have" interrupted Mary, putting Robin's coffee in the bar.

Robin looked at the bar and took his wallet out of his back pocket to take five dollars. He took the coffee cup, gave the five dollars to Mary Margaret and looked at Regina again.

"I hope to see you later" He said and said goodbye with a small smile walking towards the door of the cafeteria.

Regina looked at the pass in her hands and smiled. Mary looked at her friend with a small smile and returned to lean her arms at the bar.

"What do you think if we go to a bar tomorrow night?" Regina asked turning to her friend.

"I'm in."


End file.
